victorianlondonfandomcom-20200213-history
Sabbat
= Sabbat Lore 1 = * A close-knit group of vampires exist and they're fighting for their freedom; * The Elders are the enemy; * Freedom is everything; * Be loyal to your Brothers and Sisters in the Sabbat, and it is better to die than betray them; * A basic knowledge of Creation Rites, usually based on direct personal experience--the shovel, the grave, and the cup; * May have experienced one or two of the Auctoritas Rituals; * Live with the Beast. Don't fight it. * Basic pack structure and its workings; * Has heard horror stories of the Antediluvians and their lackeys--the Camarilla elders; * Knowledge of the Viniculum, Monomacy, and many common Auctoritas Rites; * Freedom of the individual occurs through loyalty to one's Brothers and Sisters; * Basic knowledge of the Code of Milan (as words only); * May know of a few other city or nomad packs; * Has heard frightening rumors of the Black Hand and Sabbat Inquisitors; * Likely knows basics about one or two Sabbat Paths (usually the one they follow). = Sabbat Lore 2 = * Basic history of the Sabbat; * Basic Sabbat structure, ideology, and tactics; * Can identify nearby cities as either Camarilla or Sabbat; * Name a number of Bishops and Archbishops; * Has heard of the Loyalist movement; * How some local leaders interpret the Code of Milan; * May know basics about many of the Sabbat Paths; * May have seen/participated in some of the Ignoblis Rites; * Knows about War Parties and Wyld Hunts. (for more info known, see S:PG 11-24 and 30-36) = Sabbat Lore 3 = * Detailed knowledge of most Auctoritas Rites and how they are conducted; * Knows something about the Convention of Thorns; * May also know many of the Ignoblis Rites; * Many ways the Code of Milan can be interpreted; * The many forms of Sabbat justice; * Knows of the existence of the four Sabbat Revenant Families (Grimaldis, Obertuses, Bratoviches, and Zantosas); * May have heard vague rumors about one or more of the Sabbat Bloodlines (Ahrimanes, Kiasyd, or Blood Brothers); * Understands something about the politics within the Sabbat, the principal factions and their goals; * Has suspicions about Lasombra/Tzimisce politics within the sect; * Recognize the danger of Infernalists. = Sabbat Lore 4 = * A great deal about the Sabbat's history, including decisions by other Archbishops and maybe even those of Cardinals or the Consistory; * Has endured through many Monomacy challenges and risen steadily through the ranks; * How/where to contact a Cardinal * Basic knowledge about the Black Hand--including how to call them in; * Basic understanding of how the Sabbat Inquisition works; * Understand many of the Sabbat's true strengths and weaknesses; * The many forms of the Code of Milan and an understanding of why the various changes were propose and made; * The concepts of rulership; * Something about the Sabbat's current plans and strategies. * Seen the Sabbat operate for hundreds of years and watched it struggle against both the Camarilla and itself; * May have participated in the Anarch Revolt; * Understands the reasons behind the Sabbat's decisions and actions; * Knows the inner workings of the Sabbat hierarchy; * Understands the Sabbat's current plans and strategies; * How to contact Cardinals and perhaps even the Regent; * May know details about some of the Cardinals or the Regent. = Sabbat Lore 5 = * Was likely part of the Anarch Revolt, present at the Convention of Thorns, and the subsequent founding of the Sabbat; * Has been actively involved since; * Knows the byzantine history of the organization, its motivations and ways; * Likely to have been a major voice in the Sabbat at one time; * Fairly detailed knowledge about many of the Cardinals and members of the Consistory (Prisci); * Know some details of the Jyhad and who the real players are.